


White Satin

by White_choco0



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_choco0/pseuds/White_choco0
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 329





	White Satin

You had many different slips, in array of colors to choose from, but none drove him madder -and enticed him more- than perhaps the white satin slip. 

Was it the way it looked against your skin? The delicious manner in which the smooth fabric accentuated the curves of your figure? Maybe he just liked the color? 

...

It was all of those and more. He, Avatar of Pride, deadly creature of the night, reveled in the purity of the blinding hue. Nothing was more exciting than tainting you, image of innocence in white, with that which mirrored a void itself--his darkness. 

You stepped out and into his line of view. 

Red eyes trailed the way your body moved, decorated in the sinfully good garment. It didn't leave much to the imagination after all... and under your spell, his pen kept gliding across the paper, albeit aimlessly for his attention was on you, and solely you.

He had no intention on looking elsewhere but on the sight of you eagerly exhibiting yourself to his lustful, dark gaze. 

With a coy edge to your display, the covers were drawn away, mattress moulding to your frame as you adjusted in search for conformity. 

You weren't surprised to say the least, when your head turned and immediately after, your lips met his in an unexpectedly soft manner. He coiled an arm around your waist elevating you closer to him, bodies fitting one another snugly. 

His other wondering hand settled on your cheek, touch smooth as if it were rose petals skimming your flesh. Your half lidded gaze met his, a silent signal given, lips then parting to receive warmly his tongue. 

Whilst your mouths mingled, his hovering form straightened, settling you comfortably on him as his hold on you tightened gently. Your thighs hugged his waist and you took the liberty of sifting your fingers through his ashen locks. In retaliation, he tugged at your hair softly, coaxing your head back to allow his lips a path to your neck. 

You felt a warm, confident swipe along the length of your neck, a whimper made by your shameless desire as you felt the suctions of his mouth upon your sensitive point. 

Head cupped in his hand, you fell further away as you felt tingles in the wake of his trail of kisses. Then he paused at his next destination. Flicked away by his dexterous fingers, the straps tickled your skin as they fell from your shoulders, your neckline clinging just above pert tips. 

An airy sigh was elicited from the gentle massage on your breasts. You loved feeling the way he cupped and molded the pliable flesh into his palm. The bliss drew the curtains over your eyes, feeling the stimulation of your nipple sucked on tenderly. 

When he scooped you up once more, and your noses met, you couldn't contain a smile of genuine happiness. You looked a bit dazed in his eyes what with your pupils dilated and that lost gaze, but the fond manner of strokes on his jaw only encouraged him to duck a hand under your garment and brush over the slightly moist set of lips at the apex of your legs. 

He held you close and pleasured you, previously dancing fingers now rhythmically circling your clit and sending arousing shocks from your core to the very tips of your fingers. Speaking of which, you tightened your hold on his shirt, moaning softly against the crook of his neck as he continued his assault. 

You arched your back, lascivious curve of your rear standing proud for his eyes to devour. It was moments away, your release that is, and he was well aware. Your hips began to rock in sync with his thrusting fingers, your lip caught between your teeth as you trembled from the overwhelming delectation. 

Embracing his head, you clung to him as if your life depended and in a silent scream, felt the crashing waves of pleasure overcome you whole. By the end, you were trembling as you peppered his neck in countless kisses, humming as his fingers were pulled from your heat. 

You peaked from your place on his shoulder, seeing the filthy way he licked away your juices and shivered in delight at what you witnessed. 

Rising to give him the room he needed, you waited patiently until he removed his pants, eyes focused on the titillating bulge of his undergarment. Your hand slid past the waistband after you straddled him once more, moaning in his ear as you touched him. 

He reacted to your touch by squeezing his grip on your waist, warning glower to save the teasing for another time. With that in mind, you pulled him free and gave a few, loving strokes, pressing your lips to his temple. 

Coerced by his strong hands, he took your hips and guided them above his length where he promptly proceeded to intrude on your entrance. You moaned aloud as he slid easily in, his teeth on your shoulders indication that he was enjoying the heat of your canal just as you hoped. 

You raised your ass, bringing it down and hearing his remark through grit teeth, "you're..." he wasn't very vocal, which was why your relished in the sound of his grunt as he said, "so...tight"

"Only for you," you replied, short of breath and setting a rhythm as you began to rock against him. He filled you up so nicely that just having his temporary absence in you was enough to drive you to feel him further. Your hands dove under his shirt and removed it from his arms, watching it pool around as it fell to the bed. 

With the newfound territory, you made sure to mark it with the red streaks from your nails. His collarbone was left for you to explore readily, leaving teeth marks and bruises that would be there until he willed them to fade away. 

You loved it when he took control. He'd always roughly take your hips without any regard, and just like now, begin mercilessly impaling you with his cock. It was at this moment when you lost any remnant inhibitions and began moaning without a care. 

"Oh! Lucifer!" You cried, feeling his nails digging into your skin as you wantonly pressed your body closer to his. You felt the rush of air as he tossed you on your back, prying your legs apart only to pull you towards him, sheathing his member into your eager core without so much as a moment to blink. 

He thrusted into you at a bruising pace, so much that you felt the impending release building up at an alarming speed. You could never last when he was going this fast and hard.

You came once again, convulsing as he continued to thrust and overstimulate you. You just had to hold on for a while longer. Screaming his name and begging for mercy, which he refused to show, you at long last felt the warm spurts of liquid filling you up. You saw his face as he pursed his lips from the intensity of his release, gripping your wrists as he rode out his high and roughly treated your mouth. 

You kissed him back with equal vigor, then, after left breathless, pulled away. You were panting heavily, arms a little sore but feeling satisfied. 

When you decided you'd spent enough time in this position, you gave a gentle tug to which he relented, rubbing your wrists as you looked into his eyes. 

With a shy smile, you rolled to your stomach and tossed your head over your shoulder. You didn't want his cum to stain the bedsheets so you took it upon yourself to coax him to the bathroom where you showered and went for a second round against the shower wall. It had been extremely satisfying despite the soreness all over your body the next day. 

For sure though, that little white slip always worked wonders. 


End file.
